


Время не ждёт

by risowator



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Предупреждения: упоминание жёсткого секса и реверса раскладки; вольности с матчастьюКраткое содержание: после визита к воспитательнице Юико-сенсей Икуо немного выбит из колеиПримечание: таймлайн — 5 серия; «вырезанная сцена»; все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	Время не ждёт

Тацуя сделал последнюю затяжку. Нужно было уезжать обратно в город. 

— Ты со мной, Икуо? — он затушил окурок и потянулся к ключу зажигания.

Вместо ответа Икуо положил горячую ладонь поверх забинтованного бедра. Слегка сжал. Тацуя повернулся убедиться, что правильно понял этот жест. Да, Икуо таращился на него тем самым взглядом, отказать которому Тацуя никогда не мог. Он кивнул, принимая предложение, — Икуо был с ним, всё ещё, — завёл машину, прикидывая, какой из гаражей будет на их пути первым. 

Всю дорогу Тацуя молчал — обсуждать с Икуо дела, пока тот не получит своё, бесполезно. Да и свежи ещё были переживания после разговора с воспитательницей Юико-сенсей.

Когда они поднялись на нужный ярус, Тацуя сразу, на расстоянии сигнала нажал на пульт, чтобы ворота начали открываться. Нетерпение Икуо было почти осязаемым; он словно электризовал воздух вокруг себя. Даже казалось, что по его растрёпанной шевелюре бегали искры.

Икуо неосознанно дёргал ногой, пяткой отстукивая ритм своей тахикардии. Заезжая в ворота, Тацуя кинул на него взгляд: ширинка топорщилась, кулаки сжаты, живот под ремнём безопасности ходил ходуном, влажная шея, щёки, безумные глаза.

— Закрывай, Тат-чан, — дрожащими губами прошептал Икуо.

Ворота медленно опускались, отрезая их от дневного света и шума. Пытка для Икуо, но Тацуя любил такие моменты, его наконец-то отпускало. Тусклое освещение салона, возбуждённое дыхание Икуо, тиканье наручных часов. Тацуя чувствовал, как его член наполнялся кровью. Предвкушение теплом начало разливаться вниз по бёдрам, отодвигая на второй план постоянно ноющую боль в ноге. 

Ещё немного...

Только ворота закрылись, Икуо сорвало. Он быстро отстегнул оба ремня безопасности, как мангуст извернулся и впился поцелуем, даже не рассчитывая на ответ. Просто кусал, посасывал разбитые губы Тацуи, нашаривая что-то под сиденьем. Походя сжал член и практически влез на колени. Раздался щелчок, Тацую откинуло назад вместе со спинкой кресла и громким чмоком прерванного поцелуя.

— Эй! 

Нога отозвалась болью.

— Залезай, — скомандовал Икуо, нависая сверху. 

Дорвался.

Тацуя подтянулся на руках и перебрался на заднее сиденье. Икуо заботливо подвинул своё кресло вперёд, чтобы можно было уместить раненую конечность почти не сгибая. 

Они давно не кувыркались в машинах как мальчишки, но сегодня Тацуя понял, что не будет времени ни шифроваться, ни заказывать номер в отеле. Только этот гараж, в котором они трахались всего однажды. Тогда был внедорожник с высокими бортами, они, пропахшие морем и костром после рыбалки, отсасывали друг другу, как уроборос, на матрасах и мешках с палатками. 

Пока Тацуя перелезал, Икуо успел выкрутиться из костюма и трусов. Даже вернул спинку водительского сиденья на место. Предусмотрительный. И, не дав перевести дыхание, в одних разноцветных носках и рубашке набросился на Тацую. Оседлал. 

— Скорей-скорей-скорей. — Быстрые руки задёргали ремень, молнию ширинки, вытащили полы рубашки из-за пояса. — Не могу уже, Тат-чан.

Икуо дышал безумием и сам принюхивался. Опять. Тацуя заторопился, помогая себя раздеть. Нужно только приспустить брюки. 

— Давай, давай, — бормотал Икуо, высвобождая член из трусов.

Он коротко сплюнул на свои пальцы, чтобы податься назад, мазнуть по входу, и тут же попытался впихнуть в себя головку. 

Собственной смазки Тацуи не хватило, уздечку начало неприятно тянуть. 

Слишком быстро.

— Икуо, — Тацуя зафиксировал его лицо в ладонях, ловя в тусклом свете взгляд, — осторожней. Я не хочу повторения прошлого раза.

— Мне было не больно. 

— Ты испачкал меня своей кровью. 

— Прости. — Только Икуо мог извиняться за свои травмы. — У меня нет лубриканта. — Он увильнул из ладоней и схватил Тацую за плечи. — Тат-чан, но я буду осторожно!

Ненормальный. 

Тацуя поймал настырную задницу:  
— Презерватив. В портмоне. — «Иначе ничего не будет» он не произнёс, но Икуо его понял.

Он послушно отстранился, сам залез во внутренний карман пиджака, потом раскатал резинку, поддрачивая у основания. Тацуя снял очки, не глядя отложил за подголовники, и прикрыл глаза, поглаживая Икуо по бёдрам, чтобы тот не торопился. 

Помогло. Икуо медленно принял в себя член. Неподготовленный, узкий. Можно было подумать, что у него давно никого не было. Его член, скрытый полами рубашки, Тацуя нашёл плотно прижатым к животу. Обхватил ладонью, вытянул из Икуо короткий стон, и заработал рукой, задавая ритм. Икуо сразу повёлся, задвигался, тихо постанывая. 

— Икуо? 

Просить о поцелуе было стыдно, Тацуя знал, что Икуо не нравился вкус сигарет. Наверное, поэтому и продолжал курить. Когда Тацуя бывал снизу, они вообще не целовались, он не позволял. Но сегодня Икуо первым потянулся к губам. И сейчас ответил на просьбу, жадно, сразу с языком. И в этом было что-то запретное, отчего тянуло оглянуться назад, что-то такое, что заставляло Тацую терять себя. 

— Тат-чан, — донеслось откуда-то извне; Икуо зашевелился, вцепился в подголовники по бокам от головы Тацуи, поднял колени, принял ещё глубже и ускорился. 

Если Икуо нужно, Тацуя никогда не мог отказать. Он подхватил его под задницу и начал толкаться навстречу. Ногу тут же прострелило болью, но одно только «Быстрее», слетевшее с губ Икуо, не дало сойти эрекции, наоборот, Тацуе казалось, что сейчас всё так, как должно быть, — правильно. Икуо с ним. 

— Я... Тат-чан, — простонал Икуо, выдернул из кармана пиджака шёлковый платок, намекая. Чтобы не запачкаться. Внимательный чёрт.

Тацуя как можно осторожнее обернул платком член Икуо и начал дрочить. Сдавливая, но не натирая. Икуо жёстко насаживался и поднимался, чтобы со шлепком опуститься вновь.

— Тат-чан, Татчантатчан, — зачастил он. 

Тацуя свободной рукой нашарил его напряжённое запястье, сжал. У кого-то из них бешено скакал пульс, и Тацуя не выдержал первым, выплеснулся до звона в ушах и оглох. Понял только, что Икуо кончил следом, так же осторожно собрал содержимое платка и решил ненадолго отключиться. 

Курить хотелось зверски. 

Икуо слез с него и повалился рядом. Тацуя чувствовал, как тот стянул с него презерватив. 

— Дай сюда, — наконец-то услышал он.

— А?

— Платок. Уберу всё. — Икуо полез к своему пиджаку, где-то сброшенному на переднем сидении, достал пакет для вещдоков и запихнул в него «улики». — Потом сожгу, — заверил он.

— Сигареты, — коротко сказал Тацуя, заправляясь. И голая задница тут же оказалась перед его носом — Икуо полез за пачкой и зажигалкой. — И трусы надень. 

Тацуя отвесил шлепок, но сразу загладил, украдкой проверяя, не останется ли крови на пальцах.

— Всё в порядке. — Икуо вернулся, но сигареты отдавать не спешил. — Тат-чан, — он уткнулся носом в рубашку на груди, поднялся к шее, зарылся в волосах. Вынюхивая. Пока безнаказанно. — У тебя никого нет? — полуспросил, полу-утвердил Икуо. 

— Ты знаешь, что никого. — Тацуя подставил ладонь: — Курить. 

— Но у тебя бывают женщины. 

— Только если этого требует работа. Икуо.

Нос Икуо до сих пор торчал у Тацуи в волосах. 

— И у меня давно ничего не было. Ну... — оборвал себя Икуо, явно вспомнив недавнее, когда он сам брал Тацую, — кроме бани. 

— Икуо, — Тацуе казалось, что сейчас, в полумраке салона, он сможет признать их. — Если ты таким образом хочешь сказать, что у нас с тобой отношения, то да, я ни с кем не сплю, кроме тебя.

— Тат-чан, — Икуо рухнул ему на живот. Поднял руку с сигаретами, дождался, когда Тацуя наденет очки и заберёт всё, и сразу принялся наглаживать поверх брюк. 

— У меня больше нет презервативов и нога болит, — с досадой признался Тацуя, выдохнул дым и одновременно со своими словами услышал: «Я вспомнил баню». 

— Прелюдию, — уточнил Икуо. 

— Я понял. 

Хотелось добавить что-то ещё, но у Икуо зазвонил телефон.


End file.
